


Mountain Air

by lordcovfefe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Post-Breath of the Wild, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, botw fluff, botw smut, botw zelink - Freeform, post-game fluff, zelink fluff, zelink smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcovfefe/pseuds/lordcovfefe
Summary: Link and Zelda are on their post-game quest to rebuild Hyrule, and Zelda finds that the Rito are slower to accept her than the Zora were. The Rito are never one to pass up an opportunity for a feast, however, and merriment ensues. After the feast, Link and Zelda are feeling frisky but become frustrated with the open-air nature of Rito architecture.





	1. A Rito Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game fluff and eventual smut in Rito Village. Started as a one shot but ended up rather long-winded, so I'm breaking it up into chapters. It is just about finished so updates will be very quick! I promise I will earn the E rating ;)

“He could march any blonde girl in here and tell us she’s the princess, how do we know she’s the real thing and not just some hack taking advantage of an empty throne?” the Rito scoffed as he folded his wings.

“Jesper, I would remind you that Link is a descendant of the Hylian champion who fought alongside Revali. To imply that the one who calmed Medoh is deceiving us in the name of ambition would be _bold_ to say the least,” answered Saki, narrowing her pale blue eyes in the young Rito’s direction.

Link and Zelda had sought an audience with Kaneli, the village elder, hoping to discuss Zelda’s return to her country privately. Unfortunately, the village fledglings were fond of Link and had started peeping loudly at the sight of his cerulean tunic, alerting every Rito within a mile to their presence.  Any hope of arriving discreetly promptly faded as the peeping continued to draw spectators until the audience had turned into a conference.

The hero and the princess had just traveled to Rito Village from Zora’s Domain, where there were no issues regarding her authenticity. Many Zora, including King Dorephan, predated the Calamity and had known Princess Zelda personally. Those individuals seemed much quicker to accept her than they had Link. He had watched in disbelief as Muzu, the Zoran elder who had dismissed him as trash, knelt before the princess and kissed her hand reverently.

Rito lifespans did not match those of the Zora, however, and there were none among them who could personally vouch for Zelda’s heritage. King Dorephan had sent a letter of endorsement, but Link and Zelda’s mares were apparently much faster than the postman’s and it had not yet arrived.

“Link is the same champion who fought alongside Revali a century ago, not a descendant. I appointed him myself with the other champions as witness. By the goddess Hylia, I speak the truth,” declared Zelda, speaking for the first time since she had introduced herself to Kaneli. Both the radiance of her voice and the incredulity of her statement sent a hush over the gathered Rito, their beaks hanging open.

Jesper, the Rito who had initially voiced suspicion, shot her a dubious look. “Shorty here is the hero of legend? Yes, he did calm Medoh, but only with help from Teba. A true hero would require no assistance. Besides, Hyrule’s hero de facto carries Hyrule’s greatest blade. The sword that seals the darkness--maybe you’ve heard of it?”

“This sword here?” Link replied, unsheathing the Master Sword and holding it out, allowing it to gleam with divine light for a moment before returning it to its home across his back.

Several of the spectators murmured in awe and Jesper gaped, cowed into silence. Link had not yet re-claimed the Master Sword when he appeased Medoh, and so the Rito had not yet witnessed him wielding it.

A warm chuckle cut through the stunned silence, and all turned their heads towards Kaneli, who had been quietly observing the discussion. “The fabled Master Sword. I never dreamed that I would see it in my lifetime, let alone meet face to face with the one courageous enough to wield it.”

He then turned to the inhabitants of the village, continuing, “tell me, friends, have you not noticed the sense of peace that has returned to our land? Hinoxes no longer lurk in meadows. Octoroks no longer plague our fishermen. I have not seen an angry red moon in three fortnights. Most of all, I feel it: there was an evil blight laying waste to Hyrule, but that blight has been eradicated. There is only one way to beat back the Calamity, and that is through the courage of the hero and the wisdom of the princess. Therefore, this thing can only have been accomplished if these two are who they say they are. Your highness, I bid you warmest welcome to Rito Village and I offer our deepest gratitude for your service to Hyrule.”

The old Rito stood from his rocking chair, the wooden joints creaking as his immense weight shifted. He then kneeled down, bowing to Zelda. There was a moment of stillness, then one by one the inhabitants of Rito Village all followed him, dropping to one knee before the princess. Even Jesper bowed in gratitude to the one who had cleansed the land of Ganon’s scourge. Zelda looked down and saw that her knight had kneeled also, and her stomach fluttered as she admired his long lashes and gleaming golden hair.

“Please, please, rise, there is no need to kneel. I humbly accept your gratitude and I hope with deepest sincerity that our friendship may continue to grow. Sir Link and I are here to serve and are eager to return the kindness you have shown,” replied Zelda, sounding every bit like the Queen she was destined to become.

Kaneli settled back into his rocking chair, a warm smile radiating on his beak. As Link and the villagers rose, the elder’s husky voice rang out again, “I know a surefire way to deepen friendship. Let us have a feast tonight! We will celebrate a new era of peace and honor those who have brought it.”

At this, the village sprung into action, the best cooks hurrying to the kitchen and the fishermen setting off to gather more provisions. Link and Zelda looked at each other and exhaled the deep breaths they had been holding throughout the tense council.


	2. Royal Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with our birb friends and Zelda's royal dignity slips

The feast was delightful, and Zelda felt as if since defeating Ganon, she had been plucked out of a nightmare and placed into a golden dream. Link had helped the strong Rito warriors had carry tables down to the grove across the lake from the village, and Saki had strung paper lanterns among the pine trees. She had even released some “floating lanterns” into the air, where they glowed as they rose into the night sky, gradually fading until they looked like stars themselves. Being summer, it was exceptionally warm for a Hebra night and the air smelled of wildberries and damp moss.

Zelda’s greatest delight of the evening, however, was watching Link as he scarfed down each course with adoration. Each time a new dish was passed their way, whether it be salt-grilled fish, mushroom rice balls, or the dessert of honeyed crepes, his eyes lit up as if he were seeing food for the first time. Midway into a particularly ambitiously-sized bite of Staminoka bass, he noticed the amused look on Zelda’s face. “What?” he asked, bashful but also blissfully unaware of how much he resembled a hamster. Zelda brushed a wayward lock of hair from his face and smiled, overcome with affection for her handsome glutton.

“If I ever had any doubt in my mind that you are still the same man you were a century ago, it is completely gone now,” she replied, reluctantly returning her hand to her lap in the name of propriety.

“So this schmuck has always been a messy eater then, eh?” Teba joined in from where he sat across the table. “I would have thought living at court might have come with some royal manners. Figured it was the hundred year nap to blame for the way he eats like a pig at a trough.”

“Oh Teba, are you giving manners lessons? Sign me up right away. No one charms like you do,” Link shot back, and the Rito snorted, though Zelda detected a grudging laugh beneath his scowl.

Teba and Harth had been re-fastening targets at the Flight Range when Link and Zelda had rode into town, and had missed the pow-wow that had gathered to discuss their entrance. Link thought to himself that it was for the better, as the Rito warriors would have been quite cross at the endless cheeping that rang through the village. Combine their shortened tempers with Jesper’s comments and there would likely be at least one black eye at the feast tonight.

Harth changed the subject by directing his attention towards Zelda, eager to avoid what could have turned into an endless volley of sarcastic remarks. “So, princess, how do you find Hebra? I understand that Hyrule castle needs a great deal of repairs. Where will you live until the castle is habitable?”

Link and Zelda exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by Harth. “A...actually...” Zelda stammered, “Sir Link purchased a house in Hateno Village while on his quest. With its proximity to Kakariko, and the ancient tech lab just up the hill, I thought it would be the perfect place for me to continue my research and await the castle’s repair.” Zelda managed to re-locate her royal composure by the end of her sentence, but her cheeks were still flushed a deep red.

“So...the two of you will be living together then, huh?” asked Teba, more directed to Link than Zelda. Link did not miss the suggestive tone of his question but replied calmly, “My place is always at the princess’ side. The Yiga are more active than ever, and she is surely their primary target. I continue to protect her with my life.”

“That was a lot of words, coming from you. Someone must be feeling defensive,” Teba ragged, then turned to Zelda, continuing, “with this one ensuring your safety, I’m sure you are free to focus on your royal duties and research. It is only a shame that you had to settle for the second-greatest warrior in Hyrule.”

“Third,” interjected Harth, and the four of them erupted into laughter, warm with the mirth of good company and good drink.

After the feast ended, Link and Zelda started making their way to the inn at the stable, but Teba insisted that they stay the night in his pavilion. “Saki, Tulin and I are more than happy to sleep at the flight range. I’d like to start him training first thing in the morning, so it will be convenient for us to wake up there. Plus, with our feathers we can stand the cold--unlike a certain Hylian I know.”

Link and Zelda made several more attempts to deny the hospitality, but were met each time with insistence and a sassy remark regarding weather tolerance. Eventually they could do nothing but accept, profusely thanking Saki and Teba as the small family set off for the flight range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chaste installment, but chapter 3 is written and is gonna slap you in the face with its smuttiness. Can't wait.


	3. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast has Link and Zelda all kinds of excited, but Rito homes do not provide privacy. Link insists on sleep, but Zelda has different ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT has arrived. Very NSFW. The bossiest girl in Hyrule likes to be bossed around herself sometimes.

Most of the villagers were sound asleep or settling into bed as they made their way up the winding platforms that led to Teba’s pavilion. The open-air design of the Rito homes did little to offer privacy, and Link was suddenly grateful there was no moon to illuminate them that night.

Stepping into the wooden structure, they saw that it only had one sleeping hammock, in addition to some pillows strewn across the floor. “Teba must think he’s pretty funny,” remarked Link, settling into a cross-legged position near the entrance of the pavilion. Straightening his back, he unsheathed the Master Sword and began polishing it as Zelda brushed her hair and changed into her nightgown. “Too bad for him I slept last night,” he said softly, half-distracted by the sight of Zelda’s leggings falling to the floor. Link had studied with the Sheikah and did not require more than a couple hours of sleep a week, allowing him to better protect Zelda during the night.

Zelda climbed into the hammock and sighed, feeling frustrated at the distance between herself and her knight. Tugging at the ties that secured the hammock to the pine beams, she cooed, “you know, the joints are really quite sturdy. If they hold Teba and Saki each night, why would they not bear us both safely?”

“No, Zelda,” replied Link, his voice firm but not cold. “The elder’s pavilion is right next to this one. I won’t have him waking up and seeing the unmarried princess of Hyrule in bed with her knight. Me even being in your pavilion is only appropriate because I’m protecting you--I am your bodyguard, not your bedwarmer.”

“But you _are_ my bedwarmer,” Zelda replied playfully, the wildberry wine causing her to slur her words lightly and giggle. Seeing the scowl on her knights face, her own brows furrowed in response. “Oh, phoo, you’re no fun at all.” Shifting around discontentedly, she continued, “darling, if you won’t sleep with me, will you at least hold my hand while I fall asleep? I find I cannot rest if you are not near.”

Link obeyed immediately, as he always did with his princess, and sheathed the Master Sword as he walked the few steps to where she lay in the hammock. Taking her angelically soft hand in his own calloused one, he brought it up to his lips to place a tender kiss on the back of her palm. Zelda made a sweet, satisfied noise and tugged his hand down to her own lips to do the same.

Except, instead of pressing a chaste kiss to his palm, she stuck his finger into her mouth, sucking on the digit and looking up at him through thick lashes. The warm, wet softness of her mouth combined with the ravenous look in her eyes made him hard almost instantly, and he jerked his hand back to his side and jumped away from her.

“Did you not hear what I just said?!” He whispered feverishly, his voice a searing ribbon in the cool night air. “If me sleeping in your hammock would be inappropriate, us doing anything _else_ here would be...outrageous.” He paced lightly and adjusted his package, obviously flustered by her advances. “Fuck, Zelda...that was so...naughty…” his voice trailed off as he reflected on the feral look in her eyes. Link was young and incredibly virile, and had been pleased to discover that Zelda had a libido to match his own. He couldn’t take his mind off the way her tongue had slid across his fingers, and couldn’t help thinking of her lips wrapping around something _else_ of his. He would hate for her to go to bed unsatisfied…

Without warning, he silently bounded over to her hammock, and quickly but deftly shirked the straps of her nightgown down so that her breasts were exposed to the mountain air blowing through the open pavilion. Before she could register, his mouth was around her rosy nipple. She let out a small squeak of both pleasure and surprise, and immediately he stuck the side of his palm into her mouth.

Standing straight up, with a stoic look on his face, he warned: “One more sound from you and the fun is over. We’ve had enough peeping for one day.” She shoved his palm out of her mouth with her tongue and whispered back, “there’s no way you would _want_ this fun to end!” He stepped back and looked at her seriously. “What I _want_ is for you to have the respect you deserve in every corner of the kingdom. You crying out my name in pleasure does not make for a royal first impression. I’m serious--I’d hate to stop, but I would in a second if it meant protecting your honor.”

“Yes, sir,” Zelda complied, and obediently placed the outer edge of his hand back into her mouth. She was not normally so reckless, but the hum of the wine and the growing wetness between her legs had her mind addled. Link gave her one last searing look, then slowly bent over, still standing next to the hammock, and wrapped his mouth around her nipple again. She squirmed, but kept quiet, as he gently bit down on the hardened bud.

She could hardly breathe with anticipation as she watched his free hand slowly skim over to her other breast, squeezing it firmly then rolling the nipple around between his thumb and forefinger. She thought she would die if he didn’t touch her womanhood soon, but she knew better than to make another sound. She felt completely vulnerable, lying in the hammock while he stood next to it, running his hands over her body almost as if he were a doctor tending to her. That would be a very sensual doctor, she thought as she eagerly watched his hand trail its way from her breast to her lower belly.

To her dismay, his hand skirted around the place she desired it most and instead continued south to her lower thigh. She did not make a sound, but instead looked up at him with pleading eyes and bent her legs at the knees and opened them so that the hem of her nightgown fell back onto her belly, providing more access. He smirked, but looked pleased at her eagerness, and obliged her by changing the direction of his hand.

She shivered uncontrollably as his hand slid down her inner thigh agonizingly slowly until it _finally_ reached the apex of her thighs. He brushed a thumb over the thin fabric of her underwear and she bit down _hard_ on his hand to keep from squealing. He brought a single finger to his lips, motioning _hush_ , then brought the hand back down where it shucked off her panties. He tossed them aside, almost losing control of himself at the sight of her exposed womanhood.

He again lifted his hand to his mouth, but this time stuck his thumb into his mouth to thoroughly wet it. He brought it back between her thighs, and started rolling his glistening thumb over her clit in slow, small circles. The broad and wet surface of his thumb sliding over her swollen pearl was instant ecstasy for Zelda, and she bit down harder on his palm that was still lodged in her mouth.

He leaned down again so that his mouth brushed directly against her ear. She could feel his hot breath running across the ridge of her ear, and she nearly exploded when he softly whispered, “that’s a good girl….”

He wet his fingers again, this time including the index, and returned his hands to her, this time rolling her clit in between thumb and forefinger like he had with her nipple.

When he felt her shudder and realized she was nearing orgasm, he spat on his palm in order to thoroughly wet it as well. He brought it down onto her and started massaging her clit with the heel of his hand, bearing down with the friction he knew she liked.

She could not hold back from her climax, and was surprised she had even made it so far given the build-up. She practically bit all the way through his hand as her hips shot up involuntarily, her body awkwardly twisting to one side as she grinded harder into his palm. Once the fireworks dissolved from the inside of her eyes, she looked down realized his hand was covered in her spit and bore a deep-red set of bite marks. That was not very royal either. Thank goodness for the gauntlets he had packed.

Before she had time to think another thought or say another word, he slid two fingers into her, seeking to confirm if she was as wet as he suspected. He almost let out a loud groan himself when he found her warm, soaking wet, and so yielding to his fingers.

Again without warning, he lifted her out of the hammock and set her bottom down on the railing of the open-aired pavilion, her legs wrapped around him as he stood before her. Taking a moment to look her in the eye, he asked softly, “is this okay? You sure you want this right now?” She nodded feverishly, murmuring back, “I love you. I want you. Fuck me.”

Those words were all he needed. In a flash, he was unbuckling his belt and whispering in her ear, “same rules. Keep quiet, or you go back in the hammock immediately.”

“Yes, Sir,” she repeated, and reached down to find him rock hard. He parted her legs further, and locked his arm around her lower back to keep her from falling. Teba’s pavilion was adjacent to the elder’s and therefore at the very top of the village, and the fall would mean certain death. Zelda didn’t feel an ounce of fear, though, because the man that was holding her--and currently entering her--was the most capable man in the kingdom.

As her champion sheathed himself fully in her, she thought to herself that he must also be the most well-endowed Hylian in the kingdom. As she accepted his full length, she bit down onto his shoulder, eager to remain silent and not spoil the fun. With one of his arms locked around her and the other gripping the railing, he thrust into her with a ferocity entirely at odds with his calm nature.

When they had first met in _this way_ , he had been incredibly gentle and sweet, asking her if she was alright a million times. When she winced in pain upon his full intrusion, he had moved to withdraw immediately. She had locked her legs around him, just as she was doing now, and insisted on more.

However, the more they experimented, the more Zelda realized just how _wild_ he was. In the moments where he had slipped from knightly restraint and bore into her with passion, she had realized how much she liked it and began encouraging it.

They liked to keep a variety in their lovemaking, sometimes preferring a slow and tender session, and sometimes tearing into each other with animalistic fervor.

This treacherous copulation, hanging over the edge of a railing with nothing to catch them, called for the latter. Link thrust into her with the same fury with which he had torn into the feast, savoring her warm walls as if it was the first time he had ever felt her.

Zelda came again almost immediately, his vigorous ministrations quickly delivering what she needed. She bit down harder into his shoulder, leaving another set of bite marks that could thankfully be hidden.

Feeling himself drawing near, Link brought Zelda down onto the wooden floor and spun her around so that she now leaned over the railing face-first. She planted her hands on the thin beam and bent down halfway so that her head was down and her bottom was in the air.

The sight of her bending over for him brought him even closer and he breathed out sharply, drawing a suspicious look from Zelda. She mimicked his earlier gesture, turning around and bringing a finger to her lips _. You hush._ He smiled and gave her a silent but crisp spank, eliciting a smile from her as well. He grabbed her hips hard and drove into her again, demonstrating his love with every inch of his manhood.

They came together as Link filled her with his seed, her biting now on the pine railing. Link withdrew and smirked as he watched their juices dribble down onto Teba’s floor. _A gift from Hyrule’s third-greatest warrior_ , he thought as he handed Zelda her silk nightie. He helped her into the sleeping hammock then buckled his belt before soothing her to sleep with soft kisses peppered across her forehead and temple.

He settled back into his meditative stance on the floor, content to have plenty to think about while he passed the night.


	4. Dawn's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda awaken to find themselves in a naughty but dire predicament.

At dawn, Link admired the serenity on Zelda’s sleeping face once more before slipping down to the kitchen to bring her breakfast. He was relieved to pass several Rito on the way and receive no suggestive looks. They had been able to keep their lovemaking a secret. His mouth watered as he carried two plates, piled high with baked apples and honeyed crepes left over from the night before, up to the pavilion where his princess slept.

Turning the corner into Teba’s pavilion, Link saw that she was up and dressed, but wore a look of extreme concern. In one smooth motion, he tossed the plates on a nearby table and drew the Master Sword, eyes scanning the perimeter furiously.

It took several moments of Zelda rubbing his shoulders and assuring all was well before he was able to sheathe his sword and relax. She took another look to ensure that the rabid fire had left his eyes, then said, “It’s just that...well…”she cleared her throat and motioned for him to come a bit closer.

“I can’t find my panties anywhere,” she whispered feverishly in his ear, then pulled away in time to see his eyes growing wide in horror. If the wrong person found them, questions about their displacement would surely be asked.

He stood dumbfounded for a moment, then erupted into a focused mania, searching every possible place they could be.  When this search yielded no results, he took a deep breath and looked over the railing.

Below Teba’s pavilion was the inn and below that, a quiet grove of trees near the entrance of the village. Link took one look back at Zelda and held up a hand to signal _stay here_ , then leapt off the edge of the pavilion.

Zelda gasped and ran to the side of the structure where she saw him land gracefully, like a cat, on the roof of the inn. After searching the roof to no avail, he dropped down to the entrance, soundly startling Verla the innkeeper, who let out quite the undignified squawk. Zelda giggled, despite the stressful case of the missing panties, as Link gave the stupefied Rito a curt nod before storming into the inn.

Link conducted a thorough but frenzied search of the structure, continuing to alarm the innkeeper and guests with his fiery investigation. He tore the covers off of each bed, looked under every bed frame, and checked along the wooden beams supporting the roof of the platform.

After being asked what was wrong several times, Link looked at his baffled audience and panned, “Harth is missing his stuffed sand seal and cannot sleep without it. I’m sure you understand.” With a charming smile and a two-finger salute, he rocketed off the edge of the inn and dropped down to the grove below.

He conducted a thorough search of the surrounding grounds, even using his stasis rune to easier identify any outstanding objects. When his search once again yielded no results, he ran his hands along his face and sighed deeply.

Looking to his right, he realized with dread that Jesper, the churlish doubter from the day before, was on patrol at the entrance to the village. He was pacing just a couple of yards from where the panties would have dropped. _Anyone but this guy,_ Link stewed as he once again combed the grove, knowing full well they were not there. He had no choice, he would have to take it up with Jesper.

He pondered the stunning awkwardness of the situation as he ran through countless ways to inquire about the princess’ underwear, none of them even close to credible. She was unpacking and they fell off the edge? A passing raven had snatched them? Perhaps an inappropriate prank by one of the Rito children?

His ears tuned into the growing rustle of the waking village, and he knew he didn’t have much time to get this sorted before the gossip might begin. He took another centering breath and started towards Jesper, deciding to rely on his natural talent for improvisation.

Just as he started walking, an arrow whizzed past his head and struck the pine next to him with a loud _thwomp._ Link, less shocked by the arrow itself than the fact that someone had gotten within shooting range of him without detection, stared in disbelief at the wooden shaft.

He then noticed that the shaft was not bare. Tightly wrapped around the thin wooden rod was a piece of light pink, lacy fabric. “That solves that,” he muttered to himself as he turned his head.

Standing ten feet to his left in the dappled shade of the pines was Harth, his bow still raised and arms relaxing from release. His face was painted with the most egregiously smug expression Link had seen in his 119 years. He had half a mind to wipe it right off Harth’s face with the pommel of the Master Sword.

“Find what you were looking for?” called the grizzled warrior in the most sing-songy tone capable of his deep baritone.

Link shot Harth a blistering look and did not break eye contact while he removed the arrow from the bark and unwound Zelda’s panties, neatly folding them and stuffing them quickly in his pack.

“Has anyone told you that you’re the funniest bird-man in Hyrule?” he called back in a melodic tone to match Harth’s. The Rito threw his head back and laughed richly as he approached Link, and was still chuckling when he came to rest next to the hero in the grove.

“Lucky for you, I was down here fishing before our buddy Jesper started his patrol,” he clucked, wiping the tears of laughter from his face while Link scowled.

When Link made no move to offer thanks, Harth continued. “How’d a clown like you even manage to get, ahem, _intimate_ with a princess anyways?” he cackled, delighting in the deeper scowl he earned with each affront.

“I rescued her from an ancient demon and saved her kingdom. That not enough?” Link retorted, leaning back against the rough bark of the tree.

“For a girl that gorgeous? Not even close,” crowed Harth, gleeful at catching his colleague in such a compromising situation.

Link couldn’t help but smile back at his friend and finally broke down in soft laughter. Although not ideal, he was incredibly grateful that Harth had been the one to find the panties. He would never live it down, but at least the princess had escaped any scandal.

Link opened his mouth to ask for discretion but Harth was already ahead of him. “Not to worry, mate,” he assured, “I don’t involve myself in the clucking of hens. No one worth spilling your secret to.”

“Not even Teba?”

Harth grimaced. “Oof, I’d hate to miss out on telling him. He might even smile, and I’ve only ever seen a frown on that ugly mug. I suppose you did free Medoh though. Consider this your recompense.”

“Thank you, Harth. It really means a lo-” Link started to say, but Harth cut him off.

“No promises next time blondie,” he blurted, the humor returning to his voice. “Better keep an eye on the royal undergarments in the future.”

He exploded into laughter again and the two warriors made their way back up through the village, Link shaking his head in both exasperation and relief.

 

* * *

  

Having successfully laid the groundwork for a diplomatic future with the Rito, Link and Zelda announced their departure several days later. They packed their belongings with _extra_ care and made their way down to the stable to dress their mounts.

Zelda, eager to master everyday skills that had before been forbidden due to her nobility, had insisted on saddling her horse. She had remembered most everything from the lessons Link had been giving her and was pleased with how well-suited her mare looked for the journey ahead. She was smiling at herself when her knight’s voice interrupted her reverie.

“Tighten that saddle, Zelda,” he chided. “She won’t be happy with your weight sliding around. It’ll be a long ride today.”

“You haven’t even been over here to check it! How would you know it’s loose?” Zelda exclaimed, visibly ruffled.

“She told me so,” Link replied calmly, motioning towards the horse as he made his way to Beedle to restock arrows.

When he returned with a full quiver, he found Zelda with her hands on her hips and wearing an indignant expression he knew all too well.

“For someone so calm, you’re awfully bossy!” she cried, niggling her head forward in a sassy display. Link just smiled and admired the way her golden hair swayed, rippling its response to its owner’s motion.

Despite the cheek, Link noticed that her mare’s saddle had been tightened two notches. “For someone so bossy, you're awfully obedient,” he returned with a sly smirk as he helped her onto her steed.

Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks immediately flushed a deep red. In her shock, the most loquacious incarnation of Hylia yet could not even find the words to satisfactorily admonish him.

She didn’t need to, however, as he flustered her emotions in an entirely different direction by kissing her hand and looking up at her with adoring eyes.

“Come on, princess,” he cooed. “We’ve got plenty of places in your kingdom still to anoint.”


End file.
